Un día de frío invierno
by Ginny-Ariadna
Summary: Amuto. Capítulo 3. Ikuto, fotos, Utau...Amu
1. Un día de frío invierno

**Disclaimer**: Shugo Chara no me pertenece, si no, todo seria Amuto ^^

**N/A**: ¡Si hay reviews continuo!

* * *

Amu entró en su habitación con cara de cansancio.  
Parecía que aquel día, todo tenía que salir mal.  
Tropiezos, olvidos, montañas de deberes, tres huevos enigma...  
Aún le dolía todo por culpa de la caída de aquella mañana, y el baño la había dejado adormilada.  
—¡Amu! Baja a cenar—gritó su mamá desde el piso de abajo.  
Se giró de espaldas a la ventana, la iba a tener que cerrar, tras un día como ese, no le hacía mucha gracia que un estúpido Neko la molestara.  
Pero como no le quedaban fuerzas ni para recordar esa simple acción, se tumbó en la cama sin ni siquiera deshacerla y se durmió.  
Ikuto entró en el cuarto, y murmuro por lo bajo:  
—Vaya, con el frío que hace hoy, dormir destapada...  
Con cuidado para no despertarla, movió las mantas y consiguió sacarlas de debajo la chica sin despertarla, o eso creía, porque cuando termino de taparla, oyó que esta decía:  
—Ni lo sueñes que vas a dormir aquí, ya te estás marchando que hoy estoy demasiado cansada para pelear con nadie, y menos contigo.  
—Uf, desagradecida —Ikuto se sentó en la cama y le acarició la mejilla a Amu, viendo como se sonrojaba —. Podrías haber cogido una pulmonía —se recostó en la cama, al lado de la chica, y la rodeó con los brazos.  
—¡Ikuto baka hentai!—Amu ya estaba harta de ese juego.  
Se había enamorado de Ikuto, se había dado cuenta que lo quería, que lo que sentía por Tadase no era nada comparado con lo que le hacía sentir ese Neko; pero creía que para Ikuto ella era tan solo un juguete, una niña pequeña a la que hacer enfadar. Él no se daba cuenta del sentimiento que despertaba en ella, y Amu ya estaba harta, harta de ser tratada como una estúpida; teniendo a dos centímetros lo que deseaba y sabiendo que nunca podría ser suyo por mucho que su corazón latiera el doble de fuerte con él al lado, ya era tiempo de echarlo: echarlo de su vida para siempre.  
—¡Vete! ¡Ya te he dicho que hoy no estoy para aguantar tu estupidez —el gato siguió abrazándola —. Siempre igual... ¡te burlas de mí! ¿Te lo pasas bien verdad? ¡Dilo! ¿Te diviertes viéndome sufrir? ¡Te odio!  
Ikuto miró sorprendido el rostro de Amu, estaba rojo, pero rojo de ira, sus ojos mostraban una mezcla de tristeza y resentimiento, pero no odio.  
Ikuto se levantó de la cama y salió cerrando la ventana.

________________________________________

—¡Onii-chan! ¡Ha nevado!—gritó Ami feliz desde el piso de abajó.  
Amu se levantó de la cama y fue a mirar por la ventana. La capa de nieve era muy gruesa...  
Durante el desayuno, Amu escuchó que no había colegio por el difícil acceso.  
Pero la guardería de Ami sí restaba abierta, y sus padres trabajaban, así que se quedaba sola en casa.  
En el desayuno, Ami dijo:  
—El otro día, un vagabundo pasó por delante de la escuela. La profesora dijo que dormía en la calle. ¿Hoy también mamá?  
—Sí, cariño, por desgracia esa pobre gente no tiene un lugar en donde dormir, y esta noche tampoco.  
Amu se levantó corriendo de la mesa, tragó a toda prisa lo que tenía en la boca y se abrigó para, segundos después, salir corriendo a la calle.  
"No puede ser, no es tan estúpido..." Pensaba la niña de pelo rosado "¿O sí?"  
En el parque no había nadie, así que decidió volver a su casa, un poco más relajada.  
Solo habían pasado doce minutos y sus padres seguían allí.  
—¿Dónde fuiste Amu? —preguntó la madre.  
—A... a ver si Yaya se había enterado de que no hay escuela, con... con lo despistada que es... —y subió a su habitación con esa postura suya.  
—Guay y Cool —dijeron sus padres.  
A media mañana, Amu se encontraba sola en su balcón, con remordimientos, pensando que Ikuto había tenido que dormir en la calle por culpa de su mal humor...  
Entró en la casa para preparar la comida, y dejó la ventana abierta.  
Mientras removía la sopa (nada mejor para días fríos) desde la puerto oyó:  
—Amu ¿podemos hablar?  
—¡Ikuto!—gritó Amu, y olvidando su vergüenza, lo abrazó—¡Creí que estarías enfermo! ¡Congelado!  
—No, busque un lugar rezagado, dormí... ¿bien?—dijo el Neko—pero no es eso lo que yo quería decir... lo que tu dijiste anoche...  
—Yo... lo siento mucho, en verdad... no pienso eso, nunca podría odiarte —bajó la voz y añadió —porque te quiero, aunque no sientas lo mismo.  
Ikuto le agarró el mentón, acercando mucho sus rostros y la giró para poder susurrar en su oreja:  
—Tienes razón... no te quiero... te amo.  
La soltó y parecía dispuesto a marchar ya, pero Amu lo agarró y le dijo:  
—Yo —la muchacha titubeó, no sabía si quería decir eso —¿Y ahora, esto cómo queda? No somos amigos, no somos pareja...  
Él neko le apartó un mechón de pelo de su rostro, y la atrajo hacía él.  
Amu cerró los ojos, y él la beso.  
Fue un beso tierno, dulce, cariñoso, para los dos fue algo hermoso.  
En seguida se separaron, e Ikuto miró a Amu a los ojos, para apreciar su reacción.  
—Eso ha estado bien —dijo la chica de cabello rosado —pero seguro esto esta mejor.  
Se lanzó a sus brazos y le dio un morreo intenso y largo, de esos capaces de dejar sin aliento.  
Luego le tomó de la mano y le dijo:  
—Voy a hacer la comida, ¿me ayudas? Quiero hacer chocolate desecho de postre y te daré un poco a ti.  
—Prefiero comerte a ti a besos, sabes más dulce.

* * *

**N/A**(24/08/09):  
Creó que buscare una beta-reader de nuevo.  
Esto es lo que pude sacar tras casí media hora de modificacíones...T.T  
Si, pronto capítulo 3...

N/A(5/10/09)

Capitulo 1 corregido gracias a Artemis, de los malos fics.

(Ya hace millones, pero no lo pude subir antes)

Aun no encontré beta-reader.

En cuanto tenga una, corregiré el cap 2.

Yee, yee. Pronto el tercero.

Atte; Arii-chan


	2. Amistad VS Amor

**Disclaimer**: Shugo Chara no me pertenece.  
**N/A: **Gracias a las que dejaron rebiews, que fueron muchas, nunca había tenido tantos rebiews...

** VS Amor**

Amu estaba sentada en su cuarto leyendo un cómic, cuando su madre grito, desde el piso de abajo:  
-¡Nos vamos hija! Pasalo bien con tus amigos.  
Amu no respondió, solo oyó la puerta cerrarse.  
Diez minutos después, mientras sus charas revoloteaban a su alrededor, Ikuto entro en la casa, como no por la ventana.  
-Ikuto-dijo Amu levantándose de la cilla-creo que es mejor que te...-no termino la frase, pues ya recuperada del miedo y entusiasmo de aquel primer día, la timidez volvía a su cara cada vez que el se acercaba demasiado.  
El lindo Neko la beso con ternura, y luego la miro y dijo:  
-Estas muy guapa hoy, como todos los días.  
Amu sonrío a su novio, y olvidando por completo que sus amigos guardianes estaban por llegar, y que les había dicho a las charas que abrieran ellas la puerta, mientras terminaba de elegir una película, le rodeo con los brazos, y cayeron los dos en la cama, donde se quedaron, abrazados sin hacer nada, hasta que Ikuto se empezó a aburrir, y sus dulces labios, fueron directos a los de la chica.  
Estaban tan absortos en su "mundo" que no oyeron llamar, y las charas, que habían mandado al piso de abajo con Yoru, fueron a abrir.  
-Hola Nade  
-Hi Kukai y Tadase.  
-Konichi Wa Rima y Yaya.  
Ellos subieron directamente al cuarto de Amu, tal y como habían dicho y cuando entraron, vieron como la dulce pelirosa y el Neko, se besaban.  
-¡Tu!-gritó entonces Tadase-¡Gato zarrapastroso, aparta tus garras de Amu!¡Pervertido, suéltala!  
Enseguida los demás también se unieron a sus gritos y Amu se encontraba callada, sin saber que hacer ni que decir, se sentía acorralada por sus mejores amigos. Pero Nade no gritaba, el era su mejor amigo, tanto en chico como en chica, y el/la ya sabía de su relación con Ikuto, aunque no le hubiera contado nada.  
Entonces Amu se armó de valor, que no sabía de donde había salido, y delante de sus amigos y los charas de ellos, beso a Ikuto, dejando-les petrificados, e sorprendiéndose incluso ella y a su pareja.  
Abrazó a Ikuto y miró a sus amigos:  
-Lo se, se que es nuestro enemigo, y que yo soy más pequeña que el, pero lo amo, lo amo con todo mi corazón y no puedo evitarlo, aunque lo haya intentado, para mi es imposible no quererle como le quiero. Sabía que esto iba a pasar y confío en que sabréis entenderme y perdonarme, no siento que haya cometido ningún error estando con el.  
Tadase salió corriendo de la habitación.  
-Amu, te entiendo-dijo de repente Yaya-cuando amas a alguien, no ves a nadie más-y salió detrás de Tadase.  
-Amu-dijo Rima con un ilo de voz- amar es bonito, pero, puedes hacer daño a otras personas.  
Entonces fue Ikuto el que hablo:  
-Yo no creó eso, Amu admitió que no sentía nada por Tadase, y yo creó, que si el le pedía salir, ella aceptaría pero no sería feliz.  
Amu sonrío y miró hacía Rima, que tenía cara de sorpresa.  
-Yo creó-habló Nade por primera vez desde que habían llegado- que el amor esta en donde cada uno lo busque, y si una de las dos personas no ama, no puede haber una pareja feliz.  
Amu miró a Nade, y vio que el no miraba a la pareja, si no a Rima, que no sabía que pensar de las opiniones de sus mejores amigos.  
Rima optó por quedarse callada y salir con la cabeza alta del cuarto de su mejor amiga, pero, volvió a entrar y ante la sorpresa de Amu, cogió a Nade de la mano y dijo:  
-Sabéis, creo que tenéis razón-sonrío-Nade vamos a dar una vuelta ¿Si?  
Nade asentó con la cabeza y se fueron los dos de la casa, cogidos de la mano.  
Y como el amor flotaba por el aire, Ikuto acarició la mejilla de Amu y le dio un beso de los suyos, apasionados y hermosos.  
Y Su y Ran, sintiéndose abandonadas, abandonaron el cuarto.  
Si, como podéis comprender, Miki y Yoru se encontraban igual de acaramelados que sus dos dueños.  
Era un día precioso para enamorarse, pero Tadase tardo un tiempo en darse cuenta de que Yaya no era solo una amiga, y que ya no era una niña bebe, aunque se comportara como tal.  
Nadegiko y Rima, se pusieron de pareja, pero a los padres de esta no les hizo mucha gracia.  
Hablando de familias, Utau y los padres de Amu aun no entraron en escena en la historia que os estoy contando, pero tarde o temprano lo harán.

**N/A:** Día relata la historia, je, je...  
No se si les gustara este capitulo, yo escribo sin pensar, mis dedos actúan por si solos...

Dejen Review y serán recompensados con el siguiente capitulo.


	3. Fotografiás

**Disclaimer:** Shugo Chara no me pertenece. Si fuera así, y por el bien de la comunidad, vendería clones de Ikuto(el original es de Amu ¿no?)  
**N/A:** Perdón por la tardanza. Como premio por su paciencia, al final del capitulo (re-corto, como los demás U_U) encontraran un extra totalmente Amuto.

3. Fotografiás

Después de lo ocurrido aquel día, todos se sorprendieron de los sentimientos de la pequeña Yaya por Tadase, y el echo de que él, solo siguiera pensando en Amu.  
Está estaba al lado de su amiga, y lo que más deseaba es que Tadase se diera cuenta de que ella lo había querido, pero Yaya le amaba, y que si no sentía lo mismo, que al menos le diera una oportunidad a los sentimientos de Yaya-chan.  
Rima, sonriente, iba de la mano de Nadeshiko todo el día, causando muchas discusiones con sus padres a todas horas.  
Kukai actuaba como si todo aquel tema le fuera indiferente, aun que Amu sabía que no era así.  
Utau, ya sabía que ella estaba saliendo con su hermano, y para su sorpresa y neguito, no había echo ni dicho nada. Ni siquiera se había quejado  
Y Amu sabía que eso no podía ser bueno.  
Un día por la tarde, como quien no quiere la cosa, Utau llamo a la puerta de la casa de Amu.  
Amu estaba sola aquella tarde, y sus padres no iban a volver hasta pasado mucho rato.  
Solo entrar, antes de permitir que Amu cerrara la puerta, o antes si quiera, de dejar que terminara de asimilar su visita, le dijo:  
— Solo te lo diré una vez. Por tu propio bien, alejate de mi hermano.  
Amu suspiró. Ella ya sabía que algo olía mal. Pero no, Ikuto simplemente se había reído, cuando ella, con cara de preocupación, le había mencionado ese tema.  
— No lo digo por mi, créeme, no te conviene estar con él.  
Y antes de abandonar la casa, dejo caer el sobre que des del principio llevaba en la mano.  
Amu lo recogió del suelo, y lo abrió.  
Y en su interior, vio algo que le hubiera sido mejor no ver.  
Había 5 fotos, y en todas Ikuto se estaba besando con una chica distinta.  
Además, llevaban marca de agua, con el día en que se habían echo...ellos ya estaban saliendo.  
No quería creer en Utau, pero aquella era una prueba que no podía pasar por alto.  
Sus sentimientos eran un verdadero remolino, no quería aceptar aquello, pero a la vez, no sabía como podían sus ojos, engañarle de aquella manera.  
Cerró la puerta con llave, y subió a su habitación lentamente.  
Una vez allí, cerro la ventana y corrió la cortina.  
Luego, se tumbo en la cama y dejo que las lagrimas se deslizaran, saliendo de sus ojos, cayendo por sus mejillas.  
Ikuto fue a la casa de su novia, y intento como siempre, entrar por la ventana.  
Pero vio que no solo estaba cerrada normal, si no que estaba con balda y con la cortina corrida.  
Pensó que no había nadie en la casa, así que se fue a tocar el violín.  
No fue hasta pasadas tres horas, que los padres de Amu, junto con Ami, volvieron a la casa.  
Amu intento comportarse como si no le pasara nada, como si esa tarde no hubiera visto eso.  
Ceno en un suspiro, y volvió a subir a su habitación, esa vez, con intención de dormir, aunque solo fuera un poco.  
Ikuto intento de nuevo entrar por la ventana, y se encontró con la misma situación.  
Como sabía que Amu le habría avisado, si se iba a dormir a otra parte, cogió el teléfono móvil, y le envió un SMS  
"Amu, dnd stas? T pas lgo?"  
Amu escucho el móvil, pero, Ikuto también ya que la chica lo tenía en un volumen muy fuerte.  
La pelo rosa, se levanto de la cama, sin fuerzas, sin ganas, y sin mirar de quien era el mensaje, le dio a leer.  
Una vez lo hubo leído, se arepentió, pero decidió contestar.  
"Utau...Tu...Dejam n paz"  
Y después de eso, colgó el móvil, no quería saber más sobre aquel tema.  
Ikuto abrió los ojos como platos, al recibir aquella extraña contestación.  
Así que Utau había echo ya de las suyas.  
Se encamino hacía su casa.  
No tenía ganas de ir, pero tenía que hablar con su "querida" hermana.  
Entro por la ventana, y se sentó en la cama de su hermana, la cual en aquel momento no estaba en la habitación, y no tenía ganas de dar vueltas por la casa buscándola.  
Pocos minutos después, la rubia entro en el cuarto.  
— ¿Ikuto, que haces aquí? — preguntó muy sorprendida.  
— ¿Que le dijiste a Amu?  
— Decir, lo que se dice decir, nada.  
Ikuto agarro a su hermana por las muñecas, con furia.  
— Me...me haces daño Ikuto.  
— ¡Pues dime! ¿¡Que hiciste?!  
Una lagrima pequeña empezaba a salir del ojo de Utau, por el dolor.  
— Solo si me sueltas. Si no no puedo.  
Ikuto soltó a su hermana, que se fregó las muñecas para recuperar la circulación de la sangre, y saco de su bolsa, que colgaba en el pomo de la puerta, una copia de las fotos que le había dado a Amu.  
Ikuto observo con sorpresa y indignación las fotografiás.  
— Pero esto...ninguna de estas fotos es real. ¿Como hiciste esto Utau? Responde.  
Utau estaba nerviosa, y tenía miedo a la reacción de su amado hermano mayor.

— Te saque fotos. Y luego, le di las fotos a un "amigo" que me las junto con fotos de chicas, de manera que parecieran besos — lo dijo todo muy rápido, deseando que su hermano no la entendiera.  
— ¿Que hiciste que? Eres...eres

**N/A:**  
¿Quieren matar a Utau?  
Recojan su antorcha a la salida, después de leer este extra, que se lo dejo por la espera(sub-lime) (No llega ni a eso, pero algún aviso tengo que poner) :

Depositó un beso en los labios de la chica, que dormía plácidamente en la cama, echa un ovillo.  
Esta se removió, y perezosamente, abrió los ojos con un bostezo, sin llegar a moverse del lugar.  
Vio ante ella, medio borroso, a un chico de pelo azul y mirada del mismo color, con aspecto muy sexy.  
Sonrió y murmuró:  
"Besar a alguien mientras duerme es de pervertidos"  
El simplemente rió, y se acurrucó al lado de la chica.  
Amu, pues aquel era el nombre de la chica, ya no tenía ganas de dormir.  
Sacudió el cuerpo de su chico, y al oído le dijo:  
"Ahora ya no tengo sueño"  
Ikuto, se levantó, y cogiendo a Amu por la cintura, la atrajo hacía su cuerpo, hasta tenerla pegada a él.  
"Vamos a jugar a un juego divertido...un juego de mayores"  
Amu se sonrojó un poco, y también se molestó con su novio, pues bien sabía que no le gustaban esa clase de juegos.  
Él ya tenía 19 años, pero ella solo tenía 14, y no estaba preparada para jugar a ese "juego" que decía su amado, ni mental ni físicamente.  
Pero, para la sorpresa de Amu, Ikuto sin la más mínima de vergüenza, paso la mano por debajo de la camiseta del pijama, hasta llegar debajo de uno de los pechos de la chica, que por salud y comodidad, dormía sin sujetador.  
En ese instante, la cara de la muchacha, se semejaba a la de un semáforo en rojo, mientras el muchacho, pensaba que aquello recién empezaba.  
Levanto un poco más la mano, y con ella, pudo coger entero uno de los pechos de la chica.  
Esta, a pesar de todas las quejas que quería emitir, permanecía callada.  
Ikuto acarició con un dedo el pezón de Amu, que parecía a punto de estallar, y no se sabía si el rojo de su cara era por rabia o por molestia y intimidación ante aquella situación.  
"P-para"  
Consiguió decir la chica, en un suspiro casi inaudible, e indudablemente lleno de miedo.  
Ikuto retiró la mano del pecho de la chica, y la miró a los ojos.  
"Lo siento, me deje llevar, te prometo que hasta que estés preparada, no volveré a hacer nada de esto. Te lo juro mi amor"  
Le dio un dulce beso en los labios, y la abrazó junto a él.

¿Les gusto?  
Quería hacer un lemmon, pero no me cuadraban las cosas.  
Puede que si me sale, lo suba a mi perfil.


End file.
